


Drunk in Love

by ardentmuse



Series: Merlin Oneshots [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Budding Love, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Party, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, Swearing, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: A request from @technicallykawaiisoul for Prompt 19: “I think I’m falling in love with you.” Originally posted on my tumblr.





	Drunk in Love

Merlin hated going out into the field nowadays. There was something about the experience that made him feel vulnerable and exposed, especially when he had you to worry about, too. But the comms for this mission required that he was on the ground. There were too many factors and the systems of the mansion could not be hacked externally. And so Merlin found himself formally dressed, sitting at one of the many open bars this party provided. At least that much he could enjoy.

You were just a few yards away and even if it weren’t his job, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off of you. This billionaire’s birthday party was a masquerade ball which only helped your cover. You were wearing a beautiful strapless black gown with faux wrap skirt. You mask was black lace with large peacock feathers coming out the right side and intermingling with your hair. You were an image from his dreams, a dark ethereal goddess sent to him like a succubus. And he would die happy surrendering himself to your seductions. Honestly, he felt like he already was.

Seeing you now, floating around the party, mingling with the target and her team with such ease, he had a hard time believing such a divine creature would ever be in a relationship with him. But by the grace of the gods, you were.

Merlin took a large drink of the whisky in front of him, trying to will himself to focus on the task at hand, and not just how smitten he was with his partner in the field of the past two years and his partner in life of the past five months.

He heard your laugh across the terrace as he got a refill of his drink. He was able to talk to your through his glasses but had been avoiding doing so, wanting you to feel in charge of this mission.

He turned to see you had found your target, the billionaire herself. She was a sucker for other hardworking go-getter women, often taking younger ones that she deemed as having potential under her wing. You were bound to win her over with your intellect and enthusiasm. 

Through his glasses, Merlin heard you say the code word that let him know the plan was going smoothly. Now he had a few hours to just waiting for your cue to execute his portion of today’s mission.

And so he sat. He sat and he drank. At first, it was just a leisurely thing; gentle sips as people approached him, a swirl and gulp when bored, a toast when the bartender refilled his cup.

But soon Hamish had himself a game. He could hear your voice still through his devices, could see you on the other end of the terrace. Every time you did something that made him smile, whether it be a laugh or a particular phrase you used or a glimpse of your smile, he took a swig.

And come an hour later when you sauntered over and approached him, your boyfriend and partner was well into his cup.

“‘Ello, darling,” he whispered as you leaned on the bar next to him. He couldn’t resist the urge to reach over and snake an arm around your waist.

You sank down on the stool beside him, gently but subtly nuzzling into his side.

“Love, we shouldn’t be getting too cozy here. It doesn’t look good for the cover.”

“Fuck the cover. I’ve missed you,” he said as he reached up to play with some of the feathers that framed your face. As you smiled up gently at him, he let his hand continue to trace the line of your countenance, down your jaw and under your chin. From there, he brought his thumb up to run along your lower lip, following the pink tint that defined the curve of the plump there. When he pulled away, he watched as you unconsciously licked the path his thumb had just taken.

“You’re stunning, you know that?” Hamish said as he stood, looking down at you softly and taking hold of your hips, turning you in your chair so you were facing him perfectly.

“I know you think that,” you confirmed.

“Not what I asked,” he said before leaning down and capturing your lips with his own. His grip on your hip tightened with one hand as the other came up to rest securely but loosely at the base of your neck. The touch sent a shiver down your spine, which caused Merlin to chuckling mid-kiss. He took your lips once more, pulling the bottom one between his teeth gently before releasing. He watched as your eyes slowly flickered back open, pupils now expanding and pushing away your gorgeous irises. But as much as he loved seeing the color of your eyes, he loved seeing the lust take over much more.

“You are stunning,” he confirmed as he leaned his forehead against yours.

You felt his warm breath on your nose and could smell the alcohol there. You laughed at the realization.

“You think your beauty is funny?” Hamish asked.

“No, but I now understand why my understated boyfriend is being so forward.”

“And why would that be, darling?”

“You’re drunk,” you said, matter-of-fact.

Merlin pulled away from you, a look of hurt across his face. In response, you raised an eyebrow at him and crossed your arms. Merlin immediately faltered, a smile spreading across his face.

“It’s your fault though,” he said before taking a sip of the water to which he had switched just moments before you joined him.

“And why would that be?”

“Because I think I’m falling in love with you,” he said before his brain could stop him.

Immediately, Merlin was cursing himself. You hadn’t uttered those words to each other yet. He knew he was falling in love, had known since maybe week three of this whole friends to lovers adventure, but he had been keeping that thought to himself until the time felt right. He wanted you to build a real relationship, one built on trust and care and support. And he wanted to build it brick by brick, not by putting up drywall in the form of grandiose promises before the foundation was settled.

Merlin had already had a plan. For your six month anniversary, he had plans to have you over for a quiet dinner, he had spent the past week learning how to prepare your favorite dessert and had wine flown in from that Spanish vineyard you had to visit during your first mission together as partners. He intended to tell you over dinner that he loved you and after desert bring you upstairs to show you your present: your own dresser, not just a drawer, in his bedroom and your own towels, a different color from his own, in his bathroom. He had even bought you your own pillows for his bed, just the same firmness and size as the ones you had at home. He hoped you would enjoy testing them out together in celebration of the day. He thought the plan to be a perfect one.

But now his drunken brain had to jump two weeks ahead and make the whole thing seem rushed and impersonal. Damn that whisky and damn your dress and damn that cute little smile you kept making at the target every time she joked and most of all damn you for making that same smile at him right now just as he wanted to hide under the bar and never return.

But you were smiling at him? A beautiful, genuine smile that he loved more than words. He thought he must be dreaming until he heard the next words out of your mouth.

“I don’t think. I know I’m falling in love with you, Hamish,” you said, your smile only growing as the words came from your mouth.

He couldn’t stop himself from crashing his lips against yours once more. His hands pulled at your cheeks, caressing your ears in a way that made you giggle from the hyper-sensitivity. The passion just poured from him until he felt the need for breath urgently. When he pulled away but kept his hands holding your face. You began to blush, which he found utterly ridiculous given the situation.

His brain still was not in charge of his mouth as he heard himself go even further, “ And I’m not just falling. I fell and hit the bottom a long time ago.”

“I’m done falling, too,” you whispered, the red only intensifying on your face.

His fingers continued to caress your cheeks and he felt a heat there intense and burning much more than your normal blush would.

“Love, are you drunk?” he asked with more awe in his voice than suspicion.

In response, all you gave was a sheepish, “Our host is very generous with the drinks.”

Hamish let out a giant laugh before pulling your into his arms. A woman after his own heart, you were. And you caught it and tied it up and kept it all for yourself. Why he felt so afraid to tell you how he felt, he’d never know. It was clearly than anything he’d even known before just how perfect you were for him.

“Fuck,” he uttered, once he realized you both still had work to do.

Understanding his intention, you simply said, “Already done,” before planting a peck firming on his lips.

“How’d you get into her study already?” he asked.

“I did when we first got to the party. Her daughter was more than willing to let me in, no questions asked.”

Hamish laughed again. You were always a step ahead of him.

He pulled you to standing from the stool and took your hand in his own. Your fingers intertwined with ease, as they always did, an instinct rather than an obligation.

“Well then,” he stopped as whispered to you as your neared the door, “Let me ask you to come home with me, love. I believe I have some early anniversary gifts to share with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/174963674401/drunk-in-love-merlin-x-reader


End file.
